


My Love, My Life

by yayenchan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: 'We made it'Through dark space, kett, lies and a whole lot more from this clusterfuck. It's a miracle they were able to find love with the most unexpected person in the galaxy.The Pathfinder and The CharlatanReyes Vidal never thought he'd be good enough, especially with his whole life relying on lies, so he had abandoned the thought. Scott Ryder had given up on the chance when he left the Milky Way, when his father had ruined whatever life he would have had.Yet here they both were...with a future as bright as the stars, a path they will walk together hand in hand.Author's note: corrected and edited a few bits and made improvements on last part as it feels too hurried. Hope you enjoy reading!
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Love, My Life

Kadara port…

The whole place was abuzz. The usual noise of bartering, arguments and well veiled secrets, were replaced by talks of excitement.

One of its denizens, a well-known smuggler, a confidant to the Charlatan is going to be married to the most important person in the Heleus Cluster, the Human Pathfinder.

‘A wedding in Kadara Port? Are they right in the head?’ are the questions most of the exiles were whispering. After all, for someone as highly regarded as the Human Pathfinder, one would expect that he would think twice in doing an event as important as a wedding here.

But for the two people involved and those who knew how it all started. It was the logical choice.

The slums that were usually dirty and unkept had been cleaned and prepped up for the event. Even the fence barring the place from the badlands was removed, in favor of making it the perfect focal point of the ceremony. Prefab flooring was installed, overlooking the mountains of Kadara and the small lake right below it made the whole scene simple and rustic but romantic.

The usual booming music coming from Tartarus was silenced. Only the sounds of Collective agents running around and a man shouting orders into his omni tool, pacing back and forth were heard.

“I don’t care if they were just replaced! I want you to double check that damn elevator. The pathfinder and his sister will be going down from it. If there’s any attempt to tamper with it or someone not one of ours is hanging around it, you detain them!”

He then switched to another channel, “Crux, are the lookouts we stationed where they should be on their nooks?”

Reyes Vidal, the Collective’s go to smuggler and secretly, the Shadow King of Kadara, finished the call with a growl. This was the third time he was checking their defenses around the port. He knows that his people are capable enough to handle simple instructions without him holding their hand, but can anyone blame him?

Though the port is the safest place in Kadara compared to the badlands, the festivities can be the opportune moment for their enemies to strike specially with the Pathfinder focused on their big day. There was nothing of note, no movement from the Outcasts. Nevertheless, he can’t be complacent, this is their day, nothing will ruin it. If they think that he would let down his guard they better think again. Reyes scoffed, someone had to stay vigilant, who better than the Charlatan himself. This is his port after all.

Keema watched gleefully from the couch sipping her wine, her omni tool discreetly taking a vid of the man. The scene familiar, reminiscent of the time Reyes was agitated and nervous trying to gather courage to tell Scott Ryder of his identity, scared of what the young man would think of him.

The restlessness was an entertaining sight specially since he is handsomely dressed for the occasion. He’s in a white collared long sleeve, folded to his elbows, a black vest hugged his torso accentuating his fitness, gun holsters on his sides (which he will hide once he puts on his coat) and dark pants. An image of a perfect gentleman, almost ready to wait for his groom at the ‘altar’.

As always it was adorable to watch and the Pathfinder who had been curious to see this side of Reyes, will owe her a favor. She giggled as he huffed running his shaking hands through his coiffed hair. He raised a brow at her, and she smiled, casually turning off the vid. “Relax, it’s your wedding day.”

He sighed and smirked at her, “You’re enjoying this.”

“Me? Your friend, enjoying this internal turmoil?” she smirked, “Never! I’m very much concerned about your well-being.”

Reyes laughed. He appreciated that she was trying to make him relax, but he couldn’t help the uncertainty swirling inside of him. He sat down beside her, “Will I really be a great husband to him, Keema?” he said in a soft tone, leaning forward on his elbows, his fingers lacing together. “I know that I was the one that proposed, and he assured me that I’m the one he always wanted. He--" he gripped his hands trying to keep them from shaking, “He could have anyone better than a smuggler turned king, someone good for him. What if he doesn’t want to get married once we’re there?"

Keema faced him, he turned to her and flinched as she slapped her hands on either side of his face, “Stop this nonsense talk. You have always been an overconfident man and to see you so insecure about something like this.” She stared meaningfully at him, “I could smack you harder.”

That elicited another laugh from Reyes. It seems Keema has learned a few things from some of their rougher recruits.

“Scott loves you, everyone can see it, and he is good for you.,” she brushed her thumb against his cheekbones, “He brings that light in your eyes. I haven’t seen it there before, up until he showed up."

She then fixed the collar of his shirt, "Everything will be alright. If anyone attempts to disrupt this day,” she leaned forward, a growl in her voice that made him shiver, reminding him why she was his second, “they have the Charlatan and the Collective to answer to." She leaned back to drink her wine Reyes still stunned at the threatening tone she had, "Not to mention his crew will not take that sitting down."

Reyes nodded, a relieved smile growing on his lips, "I wouldn't doubt they would."

* * *

The Tempest, a symbol of the Initiative itself is docked in Kadara Port where most of the Milky Way’s worst were living in. It was a prime target, but as many of the despots learned, that was a risk no one should take. With the Charlatan’s protection no one dared to approach it anymore, lest they feel the wrath of the Collective or worse, face the built-in defenses it has inside. Namely its crew, who are currently running around trying to get ready in their formal attire.

“Gil! Can I borrow that hot patch gun again?” Peebee shouted on the comms from her room. “I don’t want to look too bulky in my dress.”

Gil groaned, as he fixed his hair on the bathroom mirror. “I thought I already made one for you guys, who has it.”

“I have it!” grunted Vetra.

They were all wearing formal attire, trying to figure out how to conceal their weapons while looking good and inconspicuous. If it involves their pathfinder and friend on his wedding day, they can't be too careful.

“Is everything else in place?” Liam said into his earpiece. He had volunteered as the Pathfinder’s security detail, working with the Collective for the event. He snorted, catching Sara Ryder’s attention as she passed him by . “Seriously? Vidal’s creating a rut on the floor, who knew that bastard can be nervous?”

She was about to head over to the man to ask about it when she heard a ping on her omni tool and looked down to see who it was. It's a message from Keema.

_Wedding jitters_

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Keema Dohrgun_

_Is this a normal reaction to this ceremony called a Wedding?_

_Here's something that might help your brother if he has what Reyes is currently experiencing, its adorable._

_P.S. The Pathfinder owes me for this_

Attached below was a video. Sara giggled. This news would be a nice little update for her brother, she skipped towards the Pathfinder’s quarters. Knowing him, he would need something to lighten up, and the fact that he wasn’t out and about in the ship as usual, he must be preening himself in front of the mirror and turning into the same pile of goo as Reyes.

Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder, Saviour of the Galaxy, is a mess. Well, he wasn’t a mess, physically. He was standing in front of the mirror twisting left and right to look at himself, he looked good. Hair coiffed to perfection, his light grey suit and vest fit him perfectly. Gun holsters inside his coat, just in case. Everything is perfect, there wasn’t anything out of place.

Yet his hands shook. From excitement or nervousness, he wasn't sure. 

It’s just… Marriage. He ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. It was something he thought he would never be able to experience. He left that hope of finding someone when he left the Milky Way, but he was happily proven wrong by fate itself.

He’s happy--thrilled even. He’s going to be married to the most unexpected and surprisingly loveable person that ever came into his life. Fun, adventurous, mysterious, wonderful and unpredictable Reyes.

He patted his cheeks, making sure that this wasn’t a dream.

“Should I help in slapping you?”

Scott jumped and whirled to see Sara Ryder leaning on the door frame of his room, grinning mischievously at him.

She was wearing a white cocktail dress with a high collared bolero, making it highlight the middle of her chest where a necklace made and given by Jaal was gleaming proudly in the light. She walked over to him and fixed the lapel of his grey coat. “You look handsome, Scott. You don’t have to worry about Reyes running away from you.”

He winced, is that what he was afraid of? “Is it really that obvious that I’m having the classic case of wedding jitters?”

“Yep!” she giggled, “Though I think you’re not the only one. I heard Reyes isn’t faring well at his spot either, he’s already creating a rut on the floor.”

Scott chuckled weakly, looking at the engagement ring on his left hand. “Will I be good enough for him, Sara? I mean—” he sighed twisting the ring on his finger, “my job isn’t always going to let me stay by his side. I don’t think he deserves this kind of--"

She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She pointed for him to sit on the bed while she pulled out her omni. Scott obediently sat on the edge. She thrust her arm towards him.

There on a vid was Reyes, his hands in his hair, muttering under his breath while pacing in a familiar room. The usual suave and confident Charlatan was nowhere in sight. Instead its a rare and adorable scene. It was so endearing to see that it brought a fond smile on Scott’s lips.

_“Is that really a good line? No… that’s too cheesy. Maybe I should…”_

Keema giggled from the background making the man look up and eyes widen. “Keema!” he scolded as he walked over to her, cheeks bright red, then the video blinked out.

Sara looked over at him, “Does that help those jitters a bit?”

Scott chuckled, at least they were in the same boat. “Yeah it does…” he sighed "I just wish mom could see me walk down the aisle."

Sara reached out for him, hugging him to her. "I know baby bro, me too. But for now," she stood up smiling at him, "let's focus on the happiest day of your life. We'll make sure to make mom watch the whole thing on vid once she wakes up."

Liam's voice suddenly boomed over the comms "Hey, Ryders we're going on ahead, we want to see Reyes squirm ahead of you."

Scott laughed, "Take a picture for me while you're at it!"

Sara looked at him, "Are you ready to recite your vows?"

Scott stood up checking himself if everything was all in place and thought of something, “Almost, just need to take a few selfies.”

* * *

Reyes squirming was the understatement of the century. He was fidgeting beside Evfra who was watching him, amused. "How fascinating to see the human mating ritual, is fidgeting a part of it?"

Reyes stopped and straightened pursing his lips, making the angara chuckle. Reyes eyed him. For the leader of the Resistance to agree to come to Kadara and be their best man and ringbearer was a definite surprise.

Scott had asked the angaran if he would be willing as he was the main reason why they met after all. Evfra was known for his hard headedness, but him agreeing to be a part of such sentimentality, well, that was completely unexpected.

Evfra tilted his head, "Why are you nervous, Shena?"

"I-- I'm not sure." He admits, looking towards the elevator. "Everything is going right so far, but what if--"

"You have done enough." He interrupted making the man raise a brow at him. He had heard of this wedding jitters humans experience from Keema. As to why they would feel such negative emotions when it was a happy event is a mystery to him. She said that talking would help ease Reyes nerves.

He turned towards the people sitting in front of them, chatting with each other excitedly. The crew of the Tempest were already there and some of the other aliens hadn’t seen a human wedding before and he had to admit that he was curious as well.

That’s one of the reasons why he agreed to come to Kadara as the grooms’ ‘best man’. The concept was lost to him as to what that means, but it was a good enough excuse. He had wanted to see the place personally. To see how Reyes Vidal and the Collective was dealing with its denizens, which was better than he expected. It has given him insight on how to proceed further with the alliances they have forged.

But the real reason which he hates to admit, is that despite his gruffness he had come to care for the Pathfinder as a brother in arms. Who wouldn't?

After all he had done for the whole cluster, he didn’t ask for much from him and the angaran people. Only for Evfra to join him at celebrating his wedding. It was the least Evfra could do and adding a layer of security didn’t hurt anyone either, which has eased a lot of minds.

There are many that cared for these two, as he could see and he needs to remind Reyes of that fact, to help with whatever doubts he seems to have.

“The Collective, the Tempest, the Resistance, these people?” He turned towards Reyes making the human see his eyes twinkle with the ferocity he was known for. “We will be here to protect the both of you. We owe the Pathfinder that much. If someone even dares to ruin this moment, they have a lot of people to answer to and run from." He said gruffly, raising his arm in the angaran 'hand shake'

Reyes eyebrows rose and he grinned. He knows what it means and Scott had taught him how to respond. He raised his arm to bump his forearm against the angara’s. Which made the angara smirk, “Thank you, for all of this Evfra. If it wasn’t for you. I don’t think any of this would be possible.”

Evfra was about to say more encouragement to the man when a ping came from Reyes' omni tool making the human jump. He immediately opened it, expecting something bad but raised a brow as it was from Scott.

_Something to take the edge off_

_To: My future husband_

_From: Your future husband_

_Thought you might need a pick me up. Hope you’re ready for me ;)_

Attached below the message were selfies. One of the pictures he sent was him showing off the engagement ring with a dirty gesture using his ring finger, his baby blue eyes gleaming with excitement and a bright grin on his face.

The second image of Scott was giving him a coy look, his fingers on his lips showing of the ring again. The third had Sara in it, rolling her eyes pointing at the ring with her thumb in an annoyed look while Scott had a lopsided grin and the last one, was of them doing 'rock on' signs with their tongues out.

He snorted, and his shoulders shook with laughter. These two are such dorks, he smiled fondly as he stared at the two. In just a few minutes, they would be a family, that brought a warmth in his chest. He never thought he would have or belong to a family again since leaving the Milky Way. He took a breath, his bunched shoulders relaxing. A change that Evfra didn’t miss.

They heard the lurch of the elevator echo within the caverns of the slums. The crowd sitting on the chairs turned to look back. 

Standing there is The Pathfinder, handsome as ever in his grey suit. His arm looped around his sister’s as they stepped out. It was a wondrous sight, and the nervousness started to bloom again but he tried to push it down. Reyes couldn't help but grin as their eyes met. Baby blue to Amber Gold.

Right on que the music started, the sound system from Tartarus providing the ambience, the usual upbeat music replaced by a mellow song. A song they chose together and listened on repeat.

As the twins walked towards Reyes in a slow and leisurely pace, the singer's soulful voice echoed around them.

Scott’s grin brightened as he started to lip-sync. _I've never felt this strong. I'm invincible, how could this go wrong._ Scott put a hand on his heart, _No, here, here's where we belong. I see a road ahead._ he gestured his head towards the road leading to the badlands making Reyes' shoulders shake in silent laughter. _I never thought I would dare to tread._

Reyes was grinning, he started to lipsync as well, his eyes filled with love, the lyrics of the song giving form to how they both felt at the moment. _Like an image passing by, my love, my life. In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life. I can see it all so clearly. All I love so dearly. Images passing by._

People watched as they were both mouthing the words to each other now, eyes only for each other, as Scott walked closer and closer. _Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life. Are the words I try to find, my love, my life. But I know I_ _don't possess you. With all my heart, God bless you._ They were now in front of each other, stopping a few feet from each other, as the last verse played. _You will be my love and my life. You're my one and only._

The music stopped, their eyes still locked on each other, taking the way the other looked handsome in their attires. Their eyes twinkling with happines and mirth.

"You look like you're waiting for someone" the two men said in unison, making them chuckle.

Sara cleared her throat. Popping the small bubble they seem to have. Making the two men look at her. She pouted her lips, eyes already brimming with tears. "The two of you are such saps!" She shouted opening her arms, making everyone chuckle at her exclamation.

Reyes hugged her to him, "Thank you, Sara." whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek, before stepping away.

"You're welcome. You better take care of him." she answered, giving him a look. “Or I will hurt you.”

Scott laughed, squeezing her hand, “Don’t give him the shovel talk now!”

Sara giggled, hugging Scott “Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m your big sis and protector.”

“I know, love you, big sis.” He whispered, hugging her back.

“I love you too, baby bro.” she whispered back. She stepped back slowly, her fingers lingering on Scott's hand before letting go, smiling.

Scott smiled back, winking at her before turning towards his lover.

As soon as his back was turned, that’s the time she allowed a tear to roll on her cheek. Jaal was immediately beside her, his arm around her shoulder, as he led her to their seat.

There was a few sniffling heard around them. Cora who they chose as their wedding officiate, stepped from behind Evfra, smiling fondly at them.

“Looking good, Cora,” Scott snickered, making her scrunch her nose at him.

“This is your fault.”

“You clean up well, Lieutenant.” Reyes agreed, “Who knew white was your color?”

Cora blushed, she was wearing a white form fitting dress, off shoulder in design, reaching to her knees. “I swear to god, if the two of you don’t shut up, no one else will marry you.”

There were a few snickers from the crowd, as the two straightened, though smirks were still on their lips.

She took a breath, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men" look at each of them, "who crossed dark space, and despite the odds and the dangers we all faced, have found each other.” They looked at each other, goofy smiles on their faces, hands clasping the other.

Cora was about to follow through with a few more words but raised a brow at them, seeing the way their fingers were suggestively doing something to the other, she sighed. “Now, I know you two can't wait to get your hands on each other. So,” she gestured for Evfra to come forward and present her the rings, “I'll let you say your vows." She looked over to Reyes.

He nodded and taking the ring from Evfra. 

"Scott, there are a lot of things I regret and wished that I hadn't done.” He paused, looking into his lover's eyes “but right now, I'm thankful. Because if it weren't for those decisions, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you." He started to slip the ring on top of Scott's engagement ring "That day at Kralla's? Calling out to you, was the best decision I've made in my fucked-up life.”

Reyes affectionately stroked Scott’s ring finger, as he finally pushed it firmly in place. “I came to this galaxy thinking that I knew _what_ and _who_ I wanted to be.” he sighed, “to be more than what I was. Never in my life did I think that meeting you, would change my dream and ambition to this.” Gesturing with his hands between the two of them, “That I would want _to be that someone_ who would love you and want to be loved by you.”

Reyes licked his lips, “I am not a good man, I doubt that I could ever be good for someone like you,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “but you just had to be stubborn. Now, you make me want to be a better man.”

Reyes kissed Scott’s finger where the wedding band was shining in the orange glow of the afternoon sun, “I can't promise you the stars because I know you'll get it yourself but what I do vow to you.” He put Scott’s hand against his chest, “I vow to love you till the day I die and no one will ever take that away from me, because I am and always will be a greedy man.”

Reyes grinned cupping Scott’s stunned face in his hands, “You're all that I want and all that I will ever need. I love you, Scott Ryder, so much."

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and looked down on his feet, biting on his lip.

A heartbeat.

Silence.

Then Scott spoke in a soft voice, breathless "Shit...I don’t know if I could do this..."

Cora’s head whipped over to him, some of the Tempest crew fidgetted in their seat, while the audience started murmuring. Sara put a hand on her mouth, "Please..." she whispered, "Don't go back now."

Reyes' eyes widened, panic bubbling in his chest, "Scott--" he gulped, "If you dont--"

Before Reyes could attempt to step away, Scott grabbed his hand tightly in his, preventing him from pulling away, "I'm gonna fucking cry you, asshole!" he hissed, as he looked up to the ceiling. "Give me a minute!" It was loud enough for their guests to hear, a wave of relief washing over all of them.

Reyes laughed, "Try...for me"

Scott licked his lips, trying to hold back tears. "Just so you know, when I was waiting for my contact, I never thought I was waiting for the love of my life…” Scott looked back at Reyes who was now looking to the side, his lips pursed as he tried not to laugh at how cheesy it was and how it elicited groans from the crowd.

Scott let out a determined sigh. He took the ring from Evfra, who shook his head at his antics. Scott touched Reyes' cheek making him look straight at him, "I know that we whisper loving words when we sleep in each other’s arms and that I should be running out of things to say," he started to slide the ring on Reyes’ finger, "but there are still a few things I want you to know."

Scott smiled, “You are my North Star, Reyes. My light in outer space’s darkness. The one that grounds me and keeps me whole. You’re the one I always want to go back to. The man I always want to wake up with and the man I see beside me in this bright future we made for ourselves. No matter where they make me go, I will always come back to you. Kadara isn’t my home, not really, because the one I go home to, is _you."_

Scott closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath, then he opened his eyes, boring into Reyes as he said the words, " _You are my home_."

Reyes couldn't help it and started to tear up. This time it was his turn to look up, biting his bottom lip to not let the tears fall, making Scott chuckle.

No one in his life had told him that. ' _You are my home.'_

Scott never said it before, but he shows it through his actions. But hearing it said out loud? It almost feels like a dream.

He had tried of course. Reyes is a romantic at heart. He tried to please his lovers to the best of his abilities and yet he was never enough. But here he is, he finally found that person...or better yet Scott found him. 

He grinned as it finally sinks in. He is getting married and oh god nothing had ever felt righter for him to know that he'll be with Scott Ryder from this day on.

Reyes cleared his throat as he squeezed Scott's hand, communicating that he can continue. They looked at each other for a long time before Scott spoke again.

"I will love you forever, Reyes. Til death do us part, or not" he shrugged, "coz I will live forever knowing that there’s a _you_ in my life.”

Scott put Reyes' hands against his chest, giving the smuggler that loving smile, Reyes couldn't get enough of. His heart is beating furiously against Reyes’ palm, "Even when my heart stopped back then, knowing that you’re here waiting for me, it fought to keep beating for you. Because my heart knows that it has and always will belong to you and only you." He put his other hand on top, "On this day, you hold it in your hands, now and forever, so keep it safe."

Reyes let out a shuddering breath and put his forehead against Scott's, "I am so fortunate to have you in my life, to be loved like this." he said, voice hoarse from fighting back tears.

Scott snorted, "I know, I am too." He leaned in to kiss the man, but they were immediately parted from each other by Cora with her biotics, with an Uh uh.

"Would you two let me do my job?!" She hissed at them, making the two snicker wiping the tears that fell from their eyes but obediently pulled away slightly.

She rolled her eyes at them, though there was a fond smile on her lips, "I'll make this quick, for all our sakes. Do you two take each other as your lawfully wedded husband?" Cora hurriedly said.

"I do"

"Definitely"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands, you may now--."

They didn't wait for her to finish, they pulled at each other and kissed passionately, making Cora throw her hands in the air in exasperation while the rest of their witnesses laughed and cheered.

They both knew that they wont hear the end of it from her later. But at this magical moment, as the sun sets behind them, the scolding didnt matter.

The kiss they shared so many times felt different now. So special, that it can even rival the one back in the rooftops after Sloane's party. Where they really kissed for the first time and when they knew that they had fallen in love for each other.

They were finally here. In this moment. In this place. Like it was meant to be from the very beginning and they just didn't know it. In each other's arms, for all to see, that nothing will ever come between.

Together, with nothing else to think about except for the future they will have. A start of something new, with each other, hand in hand. Forever.

_We made it._

**Author's Note:**

> My Love, My Life from Mamma Mia - Here we go again is on repeat for this and its the one that actually inspired me to write.
> 
> Dont you just love weddings? *tearing up and sniffling*
> 
> Do let me know if I need to work on it more :D


End file.
